lamusicafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Electric Love
Electric Love ist ein Lied von Vocaloid und wird von Miku Hatsune gesungen. thumb|210px Text electric love ah... kono kimochi anata ni todokeru yo sora o mi ageru to yūhi no gradation orange to kuro ga mazari au illumination hikari ni michite iku machi no denshi kairo ga ugoki dasu watashi no koe ga denpa ni natte nami ni natte anata e mukatte iku watashi no uta ga denpa ni natte nami ni natte anata e hibiite iku watashi no ai ga denpa ni natte nami ni natte anata ni todoite iku watashi no denshi kairo ga short suru mae ni electric love electric love ah... kono kimochi anata ni todokeru yo mangetsu no yoru hoshi boshi wa kagayaite kura yami to hikari ga mazari au yukiba o nakushita denshi no nami ga watashi no kimochi o madowa seru watashi no koe ga denpa ni natte nami ni natte anata e mukatte iku watashi no uta ga denpa ni natte nami ni natte anata e hibiite iku watashi no ai ga denpa ni natte nami ni natte anata ni todoite iku watashi no denshi kairo ga short suru mae ni electric love electric love ah... electric love electric love ah... watashi no koe ga denpa ni natte nami ni natte anata e mukatte iku watashi no uta ga denpa ni natte nami ni natte anata e hibiite iku watashi no ai ga denpa ni natte nami ni natte anata ni todoite iku watashi no denshi kairo ga short suru mae ni electric love electric love ah... kono kimochi anata ni todokeru yo electric love electric love ah... kono kimochi anata ni todokeru yo ---- エレクトリック・ラヴ ---------- エレクトリック・ラブ エレクトリック・ラブ　Ah... この気持ち　あなたに　届けるよ 空を見上げると　夕日のグラデーション オレンジと　黒が混ざり合う イルミネーション　光に満ちていく 街の電子回路が　動き出す わたしのコエが　電波になって 波になって　あなたへ向かっていく わたしのウタが　電波になって 波になって　あなたへ響いていく わたしのアイが　電波になって 波になって　あなたに届いていく わたしのデンシカイロが　ショートする前に エレクトリック・ラブ エレクトリック・ラブ　Ah... この気持ち　あなたに　届けるよ 満月の夜　星々は輝いて 暗闇と　光が混ざり合う 行き場をなくした　電子の波が 私の気持ちを　惑わせる わたしのコエが　電波になって 波になって　あなたへ向かっていく わたしのウタが　電波になって 波になって　あなたへ響いていく わたしのアイが　電波になって 波になって　あなたに届いていく わたしのデンシカイロが　ショートする前に エレクトリック・ラブ エレクトリック・ラブ　Ah... エレクトリック・ラブ エレクトリック・ラブ　Ah... わたしのコエが　電波になって 波になって　あなたへ向かっていく わたしのウタが　電波になって 波になって　あなたへ響いていく わたしのアイが　電波になって 波になって　あなたに届いていく わたしのデンシカイロが　ショートする前に エレクトリック・ラブ エレクトリック・ラブ　Ah... この気持ち　あなたに　届けるよ エレクトリック・ラブ エレクトリック・ラブ　Ah... この気持ち　あなたに　届けるよ Electric love Electric love ah... I'll convey this feelings to you As I look up to the sky, I see the sunset Orange and black gradation Illuminations, full of lightings The electronic circuit in the city begins to accelerate My voice turning into radiowave heads to you My songs turning into radiowave echoes to you My love turning into radiowave reaches you Before my electronic circuit shorts Electric love Electric love ah... I'll convey this feelings to you On a full moon night stars glitter Darkness and light mingle Radiowave that had nowhere to go confuses my feelings My voice turning into radiowave heads to you My songs turning into radiowave echoes to you My love turning into radiowave reaches you Before my electronic circuit shorts Electric love Electric love ah... Electric love Electric love ah... My voice turning into radiowave heads to you My songs turning into radiowave echoes to you My love turning into radiowave reaches you Before my electronic circuit shorts Electric love Electric love ah... I'll convey this feelings to you Electric love Electric love ah... I'll convey this feelings to you Electric Love. Electric Love, Ah~ I want you to see what you mean to me. I need you to know~ As I look up high into the sky The sun is low and settling down. The orange hue in clouds of blue Reminds me of you. Illumination~ the light I see thought we are apart. And in my circuitry the energy rushes through my heart. (Bridge) My voice is transmitting to this digital love with you. So let the soundwaves of my song start to radio through. The minds and hearts of the world. This technological girl will sing the echoes of my very devotion for you. And now to you I'll convey an electronic display Of just how much I think about you everyday. Oh baby, tell me you'll stay before I start fading away. From this~ (Chorus) Electric Love. Electric Love, Ah~ I want you to see what you mean to me. I need you to know~ Tonight you can so easily see The moon that's rising slow up into the night. Aglow among the stars that are shining far. Just like dancing light. Yet this transmission. One I thought lost within the dark. Sends a single signal to you direct from my heart. (Bridge) Electric Love. Electric Love, Ah~ (Bridge) (Chorus x2) Kategorie:Vocaloid Kategorie:Lied Kategorie:Anime Songs Kategorie:Electro